Teaching Through the First Wizard War
by kahlen369
Summary: Prof. McGonagall's days teaching at Hogwarts during the first war with Voldemort. Follows canon. Most of the staff including Dumbledore , members of the Order, and other canon charcters are here. Told from Mcgonagall's POV. Tried to keep it IC.
1. Prologue

Teaching Through the First Wizard War

Prologue

_The peaceful days at school that used to lazily drift by.. Not anymore._

* * *

**I was a born fighter. I was a griffindor, brave and courageous. I was a member of the Order of Phoenix. I was a teacher. And even though it was war,_ I was a teacher._**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Dumbledore's Decision

Chapter One

Dumbledore's Decision

It was during the summer break before the new term started that the war began. Everyone thought that Hogwarts, the school of Magic and Wizardy would be closed, possibly indefinitely, due to the war. After all, how could something as _normal_ as going to school be possible during a war? But a few months prior to the start of the school year, every wizard student eligible for Hogwarts received a letter. It was a letter that was sent every year, but no one had expected it it _this _year. Everyone was shocked. When the Headmaster had replied calmly (with a most amused expression on his face):

"I find it hard to believe that after all these years people are still surprised by owls carrying mail to them! I admit I found it unbelievable once as well (Owls? Really? You'd think we could just magick them ourselves, but no!), but after all these years.. Tsk,tsk! How easily people forget."

Many "important figures in wizard society" were simply outraged at this reply, though most everyone else simply roared with laughter at it (I might've chuckled a bit myself). It was an effective strategy. It made people less.. nervous. And everyone had to admit, Dumbledore was a very powerful wizard. _Perhaps it isn't such a bad idea to leave our children with him_.. Was the conclusion many parents came to. And sure enough the students that would be attending that year were the same—if more—than those of previous years.

I very much approved of it. Even during the war, children needed education. Education is very impotant, after all. That was why I became a teacher in the first place. Still, it was war, that I could not deny. And so I was quite shocked when the Headmaster had casually inquired about my lesson plan for the new school year a few weeks before it began.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore!!" I shout to the headmaster as I walk into his office. "Do you honestly mean to suggest that I continue my position as Transfiguration's Professor during the _war_?!" I had managed to sputter after overcoming my shock.

"Minerva." He paused, letting me calm down before continuing,

"Let's drop the formalities shall we? You are not a frightened first year in trouble nor am I an angry headmaster about to punish you."

His mouth twiched slightly.

"We are two-excuse me if I have been misled all these years-old friends, having a simple disagreement."

For a flickering moment there was a twinkle in his eyes, his mouth curled upward in a smile, before turning serious.

"I understand how you feel, Minerva. But you-and I-have a duty to this school. And to it's students. A duty that shall not be stopped by a simple war."

He held up his hand when he saw I was about to object.

"There will be many first years attending this year. And they will need your exceptional guidance to direct them."

"Thank you, sir-Albus" I corrected myself at his look.

"But if you really want to act like old friends, you ought to have told me about your decision months ago!! Instead of casually inserting it in converation!" I say this firmly with indignation.

"I'm sorry about that, Minerva." He gives me an apologetic look.

"I merely asumed you had known. You are my right hand-excuse the term-man, so to speak, after all. Of course I would've needed you to stay with me at Hogwarts."

"Thank you, sir." This time not correcting myself.

I blush a little at his compliment. Feeling a bit embarrassed, but still determined however I push on with my argument.

"You think far too highly of me. Everyone knows that you're the only person You-Know-Who--"

He stared at me with a look I knew that said, _Fear of the name is foolish fearing. _Alliterations--no wonder people thought he was daft!

"Very well!! _Voldemort." _I snap at him, shuddering a bit at the name. Honestly the man could be simply infuriating sometimes.

"..is afraid of. It is very likely that the school is perfectly safe with you as Headmaster, so I really fail to see the need to be here!"

"I do not think too highly of you, Minerva. If anything I do not think highly _enough_ of you. You put far too much stock in me." He chuckled softly.

"And everyone _also_ knows that that if it were not for _you,_ the school would certainly not run quite as well." He said this seriously, making me blush a deeper shade of red.

"Perhaps.." I sigh.

"You are right. I have a duty to this school." I finally concede.

He nods expectantly, knowing there is more.

"..But as a proud member of the Order of Phoenix, I have a duty to it as well!!"

"I know you are, Minerva, I started it after all." He says this seriously. "I also know you are an excellent fighter, a great comrade and would be a great help not only to the Order but to the fight." He stares at me with his look that always seems to pierce through me, _see_ me. I nod slowly.

"_But_ you are an even better teacher. And you would be invaluable to this school, _especially_ during these troubled times." He said this with an air of finality in his voice.

Sensing my objection, he adds, "I am asking this as a favor, Minerva, from an old and dear friend." His voice much softer and gentler as he said this.

" Albus.." I feel myself go red in the face, feeling quite touched.

"Very well, Albus." I sigh. "I know when a fight is lost."

I give a small smile.

"I look forward to another year at Hogwarts."

"As do I, Minerva."

His face in a smile, his eyes twinkling as bright as ever, I have a hard time believeing we're at war.

"I _do _wish, however, that you would have told of this sooner!" I glare at him a little for a moment. But he only continues to smile as me.

"Honestly, _two weeks_ before the start of the new term!!" I say exasperatedly. I shake my head in disbelief. There was an enourmous amount of work to be done and the man expected me to be done in _two weeks_. Albus Dumbledore really is "mad".

He chuckles at my comment and calls goodbye as I head to my quarters to prepare for another school year at Hogwarts. My mind running lists of things to do and preperations to be made.

Though I put up a bit of a fight, I had to admit, it was good to be back at Hogwarts. The school that had become my home all these years.


	3. Chapter 2: Mudbloods and Misplaced Anger

Chapter Two

Mudbloods and Manners

"Andelor!" I shout at a passing third year. "What happened to your face? Are those horns?" I eye him suspiciously. "Did you get into a duel? A head-horn jinx, I presume?" His panicked gaze says it all. "Go to Madame Pomfrey, now. 20 points from Gryffindor! And a detention! Tonight!" I tell him scoldingly as he rushes to the nurse's office. I watch him for a moment before returning to my early morning rounds.

It's all so _normal_. It's hard to believe there's a war going on out there. That there are people (mostly the good ones) dying every other than a perhaps slightly less enthusiastic student population (fro many of the ones dead are family members and friends), everything seems to be almost exactly like the previous,_ peaceful_, years at Hogwarts. Students continue to fight, fall in love and learn. Nothing it seems, not even war, can stop that.

It's been a week since the beginning of the school year. Almost all the old staff is here, Poppy, Rolonda, Pomona, Filius, Horace, pretty much the whole old crowd. I wonder what the headmaster did to convince them. I must make a note to ask them next time. I, for one, know that many of them are members of the Order as well and probably had a similar reaction to my own.

So far only one position is unfilled. Defense Against the Dark Arts, hardly a surprise. The position has long been rumored to be jinxed (utterly preposterous in my opinion, but rumors often are). So far every teacher that's filled the position has quit. And with the war going on.. It's become even less likely to ever be filled. It might be a good idea in_ theory_ to teach a class that would help students protect themselves against the Dark Arts, especially in these treacherous times where the Dark Arts are very prevalent. But it's also quite a risk for the _teacher_. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his band of merry followers (particularly a dark haired witch with a fondness for torture) would not be happy to have vulnerable young wizards and witches being able to protect themselves. A good shield curse goes a long way, you know. So it's probably for the best that the position remains unfilled, at least for the teacher. It really would be a good idea for the students at Hogwarts to learn how to protect themselves against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his now, ever growing army of followers. Unfortunately, few are willing to put themselves in such danger, so regrettably we can only hope that the student's families are teaching them such defensive (and possibly offensive) magic at home.

After my rounds and a rather hurried breakfast at the Great Hall, I casually stride to my next class--Transfiguration with first years.

* * *

"Mr. Visner, 10 points from Slytherin." I scold a student in black and green robes who immediately stops talking to the boy beside him.

I ruled with an iron fist. I was strict, very strict. I'm sure many of my students complain about me behind my back, that is expected. But it is better, in my opinion, to have silence in class and noise outside it, then to have noise in both. For even "nice" teachers are complained about behind their backs. At least the strict ones have some peace in class.

"As I was saying, Mr. Visner. Today we will be transfiguring leaves into quills. While a relatively easy thing to do, I do not expect first years such as yourselves to be able to do it on your first tries. Still, I do expect _some_ progress." I eye them all sternly. "You may begin practicing now." The students begin to scramble of out their desks.

"I will be grading your attempts during the practice, so do try earnestly." I tell them warningly as they begin to practice their spells.

_Ten minutes into their practice.. _

"Ten points to Ravenclaw."I say to a girl who has managed to turn the leaf into the right color. "Keep it up, Ms. Toleny."

"Stupid Mudbloods!!" a boy a few feet away mutters angrily to his friend.

"_Mr. Visner!!_" I exclaim in indignation. "I will _not_ tolerate such foul language in my class!!" I shout angrily to the now stunned boy. "_A hundred points from Slytherin!! _And detention for two—no _three_ months!!!" I slam my notebook onto a desk, causing a loud_ crack._ The boy is still stunned, even a little scared.

"Never. And I mean, _never_, use that word again!! That goes for the rest of you all well!!!" I bellow angrily at the whole class. They have now stopped working and look a little frightened at me.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I'm sure you all know what is currently happening in the Wizarding world." A few people nod tentatively. "We are at _wa_r!!!" I turn to face Mr. Visner. "People have **died **over that word, Mr. Visner!!" I say placing great emphasis on the word _died_. "_Don't ever let me catch you using that word again!!!_" I say threateningly, my hands shaking in fury. The boy looks positively petrified now. Probably another spoiled pureblood blood from an old Wizarding family. His parents probably support the _Dark Lord_. All need some sense knocked into them, these pureblood brats. Think they're the best, think what he's doing is _right_! When they're nothing more than foolish children—who think it's all a _game_!!

"Class dismissed." I hiss at them angrily. The students all scramble to get out. "It won't be just a _detention_ next time Mr. Visner! Remember that!!" I call out warningly to him as he rushes to leave as well.

I take several deep breaths to calm myself. I have _never _lost my temper like that before, especially not over something like _that_. Many students have used that word (most of them spoilt pureblood brats in the house of Slytherin) but I've never reacted like I just did. Frustration and indignation of course. It is a _filthy _word, after all. But still.. I've never lost it like that.. It's these unsafe times time we're in.. I sigh.. There really is a war going on, isn't there? One we cannot avoid, even within the safety of the Hogwarts.

I shake my head sadly and go to my next class.


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts Tonight

A/N: Slight repetiton of lines is intentional.

* * *

Chapter Three

Thoughts Tonight

I rub my eyes and blink a few times before resuming my checking of the first year's papers. The fact that they are atrocious and require extensive corrections is _not _helping the headache I have developed. I have just gotten back from a rather exhausting mission for the Order, and would like nothing better than to collapse into my bed and sleep all day. Unfortunately, my other duties as Transfiguration Professor, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress, did not allow me such leisure.

My duties as a member of the Order of Phoenix, however, have increased a great deal as of late. And have been far more time consuming than my other duties. Ever since the Death Eaters—as they have been so aptly called-have begun to attack Order members, as well as other supporters, instead of only muggles and muggleborns, the Order's become busier than ever--and being shorthanded has only made matters worse.

A number of Order members (and other less active supporters) have either been injured to the point of having to be sent to St. Mudungo's, missing (I can only hope with every fiber of my being that they will be found soon), or been murdered.

And at that thought I take a moment to compose myself. Some of our fellow Order members, supporters, and good friends have been murdered in cold blood. As if murdering innocent muggles and fellow witches and wizards weren't _enough_ before. The whole "_purifying the wizard blood_" was little more than a twisted excuse to slaughter countless innocent lives. I shake my head sadly as I remember some of the more recent deaths.

Gideon and Fabian Prewett were murdered just a few days ago. They were two wonderful wizards and friends. They had a great sense of humor and were a bit like the pranksters of our little group. They were something like the light of the Order and when they left, it was like a large looming cloud of darkness had descended upon us. No longer were they there with their constant jokes and mischief; no longer were they there to inject friendly humor into our constantly darkening conversations. They were no longer with us, would never be with us again. The house of cards had come crashing down on us.

The war was real. _They were dead._

And we still had to fight.

Their death's, more so than anyone else's, I dare say, lowered our group morale considerably. Now we no longer had their constant presence of light and warmth over us. A dark cloud had come over us. The brutal realization of war had hit, with the force of a tidal wave. We could no longer joke lightheartedly; no longer have peaceful conversations around dinner table.

We could only fight, fight and hope that the war would finally end.

There were other consequences as well, though not as bad as the grief we all suffered but consequences that could change the outcome of the war we so desperately wanted to win. There were many great losses in the Order and its supporters. And to say we were not affected would be a great lie. While the other side had losses as well, it simply wasn't enough. They already had more people on their side in the first place; most people were just too _scared _to defy the evil man and his minions.

Now, part time members of the Order—like me-had to work twice as hard to compensate. It would not be the first time I have thought there not to be enough hours in a day. I've been given over twice as many missions as before, and now play a vital role in the war. I almost _laugh_ when I think only a few weeks ago I thought I was going on _enough_ missions. And I laugh even harder, at the_ irony_ of it all, when I think that only a week or so ago I had managed to delude myself into thinking a war was not happening outside the castle walls.

Now, I neither have the _opportunity_-as I my missions and other duties have kept me so busy I rarely have time to think—nor the _ability_—as the things I see on the missions I've been doing are simply far too hard to erase--to be able to think that anymore. I almost wish I could delude myself into thinking the war was not real again. It would certainly boost my morale by quite a bit. But I know that it is foolishness to wish such a thing.

A foolish coward's way out--and I'd like to think I am no coward. I am a** Gryffindor**, after all.

The war is real. And denying it will help nobody.

* * *

A/N: Quite different from the previous chapters as nothing actually happens here. These are just thoughts (as the title suggests) that she has concerning the events as of late (like the deaths of her colleagues/friends). I promise there will be more action in the next chapter and it will be a direct continuation of this (it happens the same night). Also, I made Gideon and Prewett a lot like Fred and George, and since there is no actual canon available to cantradict it and the the fact that they are related; i hope they are relatively IC and canon-like.


End file.
